Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations
Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations Comic cover. Issue #1 Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations and it has many series. want to know more about tobias? click here! Tobias The Hedgehog Non-Cannon to Sonic The Hedgehog: rebuild series Table of Contents #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: The untold Truth of Tobias'' #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: The New Adventure'' #''Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations: Tobias & Ristar- Heroes Of Valdi'' ' Summary Tobias Revelations takes place after the events of the Sonic the Hedgehog: Rebuild series and Tobias The Hedgehog: Origins of Experiment 456. During this adventure, you will be following Tobias's journey as more of his own purposes become clear and unravel. Dr. Robotink, the creator of Tobias will try at everything to get what he wants, he just needs a helping hand from Tobias. Many twists and intense action packed within each chapter! Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations- The Untold Truth Of Tobias The Untold Truths is the beginning of the series of Tobias Revelations. release date: sometime within 2014 Characters Tobias The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog Tails "Miles" Prower Dr.Ivo Robotink (Eggman) Ristar the Shooting Star Story (coming soon) Chapters/Story (coming soon) Comic (coming soon) Art Gallery- covers ECT Tobias the hedgehog revelations cover.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations cover tobias the hedgehog revelations cover with font.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations with text tobias and ristar comic issue 2.png|tobias the hedgehog- revelations- comic issue 3- tobias and ristar- heroes of valdi cover issue 1- the new road © tobias and ristar comic issue 2 with text.png|tobias the hedgehog: revelations-Tobias and Risar- Heroes of Valdi cover with text Sonic x fake screenshot- marisa tobias and ristar.png|Comic strip promo art (may be official) Tobias and ristar- brofist.png|Tobias and Ristar- heroes of valdi- comic promo art tobias and ristar-heroes of valdi cover 2- a new threat.png|Tobias The Hedgehog- Revelations- Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi- comic issue 2- a new threat cover art © comic 3 tobias revelations text and titles.png|tobias revelations text tobias and ristar- a new threat cove 2.png|heroes of valdi-comic issue 1-new threat tobias and ristar- a new threat cove 2 w-text.png|text version heroes of valdi- cover 3.png|comic issue 2- awakening cover Trivia *Each comic cover tells on how the story is going to be *the untold truth takes place also during wrath of metal sonic, in how he was created other series/main Sonic The Hedgehog: Wrath Of Metal Sonic Sonic The Hedgehog: The Shadow Chronicles Sonic The Hedgehog: Mecha Sonic Returns Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadow's Revenge Sonic The Hedgehog: Strike Of The King Cobra Main Series Marisa The Echidna: Oracle of The Red Moon Tobias The Hedgehog: Revelations- Tobias & Ristar - Heroes of Valdi Tobias's new adventure with Ristar the shooting star. His new life. ''Comic #3 issues 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. All new 7 adventures with Tobias and Ristar! '' ' Tobias the hedgehog revelations: Tobias & Ristar- Heroes of Valdi. March 4th, 2013. 'Characters' Ristar the shooting star Tobias The Hedgehog e-90x- thrasher Village Elder Kaiser Greedy Dr.Robotink Eva Cameos: Sonic The Hedgehog Amy Rose Knuckles The Echidna Marisa the Echidna Talon the Hawk Michael The Fox Red The Hedgehog Iron The Hedgehog trintro james Story Tobias feels lonely and very distant from his friends. Tobias then senses something coming. A huge Meteor starts to make its way toward Mobuis, and Tobias seems to be the only one to stop it. Tobias's world was almost completely destroyed during the big fireball (meteor) that made almost made planet Mobuis a dead planet. Tobias with all his might, sent the meteor away, But in the end. It left him badly wounded. So Tobias was later brought back to life by the Village Elder on Planet Flora, given a second chance of life. Even though Tobias is free to go home, he doesn't want to return home. He feels these "shackles" that held him down, makes him feel lonely, even with friends, as he quotes it. So his only home now is Planet Flora. Although tobias feels hurt to see everyone he knew and cared for is left behind. But he is at least happy being around Ristar now his little brother as he sees Ristar and seeing this world shows a little freedom. Now tobias must take a new turn in his life. But could this new life be the answer to his happiness? Chapters/story (coming soon) Comic Tobias and ristar comic issue 2 with text.png|comic cover artwork heroes of valdi comic page 1.png|first page of the comic- page 1 (tobias flying through Emerald Coast) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 2.png|page 2 (amy sees tobias) © DO NOT STEAL heroes of valdi comic page 3.png|page 3 (tobias arrives at the beach by sunset) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 4.png|page 4 (tobias then spots someone on the beach) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 5.png|page 5 (tobias finds ristar his old friend) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 6.png|page 6 (falling fireball appears) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 7.png|page 7 (the fire wave begins) © DO NOT STEAL! heroes of valdi comic page 8.png|page 8 (tobias goes to the meteor) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 9.png|page 9 (tobias uses his power to try and stop the meteor) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 10.png|page 10 (everyone can see the meteor- amy and knuckles see something) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 11.png|page 11 (knuckles tells sonic what's going on) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 12.png|page 12 (sonic understands and tells tails to go help with him to help tobias) ©DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 13.png|page 13 (tobias tries to stop the meteor, red, iron, michael, and james all could see the blazing heat from the meteor (guest characters belong to their owners) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 14.png|page 14 (Talon and Marisa can see the meteor's light) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 15.png|page 15 (dr.eggman watches the meteor as well, like everyone else) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 16.png|page 16 (tobias tries his hardest to stop the meteor but the heat and small rocks are breaking the buildings) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 17.png|page 17 (sonic starts to focus his energy to transform) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 18.png|page 18 (sonic transforms into super sonic and soon later arrives to emerald coast and flies up to the meteor being held by tobias) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 19.png|page 19 (sonic appears, helping tobias and uses chaos control) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 20.png|page 20 (Tobias falls to his death like state and suddenly wakes up in a hospital) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 21.PNG|page 21 (Tobias notices he's in a hospital and hears the monitor and it reminds him when he was first created) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 22.png|page 22 (tobias has a flashback of when he saw dr.robotink and then turns to see he has flowers and a few cards, maybe from friends) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 23.png|page 23 (tobias opens a card and its from Ristar) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 24.png|page 24 (Sonic and his friends visit Tobias) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 25.png|page 25 (tobias feels something he's not proud of) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 26.png|page 26 (Sonic tells tobias something good and leaves, later tobias hears something) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 27.png|page 27 (Ristar visits Tobias) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 28.png|page 28 (Tobias tells Ristar something) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 29.png|page 29 (ristar suggests something for tobias) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 30.png|page 30 (Tobias thinks about Ristar's offer) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 31.png|page 31 (Tobias finally leaves the hospital after recovering and starts to wonder weather its right or wrong) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 32.png|page 32 (tobias goes to say his farewell to marisa) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 33.png|page 33 (tobias leaves to try and not hold onto his sadness) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 34.png|page 34 (tobias sees amy within the park) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 35.png|page 35 (amy tells tobias something and sits beside him) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 36.png|page 36 (amy tells tobias that he hopes to never forget them) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 37.png|page 37 (amy starts to walk away, lightly tearing up) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 38.png|page 38 (Tobias thinks as ristar appears © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 39.png|page 39 (ristar suggests something) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 40.png|page 40 (Tobias feels the need too leave) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 41.png|page 41 (ristar knows that tobias's friends would understand) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 42.png|page 42 (Tobias follows Ristar) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 43.png|page 43 (Ristar brings tobias to his spaceship) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 44.png|page 44 (Ristar gets the ship ready) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 45.png|page 45 (Ristar preps the ship) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 46.png|page 46 (Ristar asks tobias a question) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 47.png|page 47 (the ship starts to rotate) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 48.png|page 48 (The ship reaches top speed and lifts off) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 49.png|page 49 (Sonic sees the ship take off and wishes tobias good luck) © DO NOT STEAL!! heroes of valdi comic page 50.png|page 50 (the ship takes off into space) © DO NOT STEAL!! comic (2) tobias and ristar-heroes of valdi cover 2- a new threat.png|Cover 2 Page 1 .png|page 1 (tobias sees space for the first time) © Page 2.png|page 2 (ristar enters planet flora) © Page 3.png|page 3 (ristar shows tobias planet flora) © page 4.png|page 4 (full pan shot of flora) © page 5.png|page 5 (tobias mentions the tight squeeze) © page 6.png|page 6 (eggman appears) © page 7.png|page 7 (eggman and his newest robot) © page 8.png|page 8 (meanwhile on planet flora, ristar explains to tobias) © page 9.png|page 9 (ristar explains the past) © page 10.png|page 10 (the elder is glad to see ristar's arrival) © page 11.png|page 11 (elder tells tobias something) © page 12.png|page 12 (elder tells tobias of ristar's mother) © page 13.png|page 13 (ristar wonders) © page 14.png|page 14 (tobias suddenly surprises ristar by grabbing to place him on his back) © page 15.png|page 15 (tobias spreads his wings) © page 16.png|page 16 (tobias flies across the waters) © page 17.png|page 17 (the valdi people on planet flora are amazed by the glowing star) © page 18.png|page 18 (ristar tells tobias to land) © page 19.png|page 19 (tobias lands and ristar explains about the giant seeds) © page 20.png|page 20 (tobias and ristar take flight from the seedlings) © page 21.png|page 21 (tobias and ristar land) © page 22.png|page 22 (tobias thanks ristar, but little did they know, they are being watched) © comic (3) Tobias and ristar- a new threat cove 2 w-text.png|cover page 1- new threat.png|Page 1 (Dr.eggman/robotink sends in his robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 2- new threat.png|Page 2 (Tobias thanks ristar for bringing him) © DO NOT STEAL! page 3- new threat.png|Page 3 (Tobias feels glad to have ristar with him, and in the middle of the night a light appears) © DO NOT STEAL! page 4- new threat.png|page 4 (A giant robot appears in planet flora) © DO NOT STEAL! page 5- new threat.png|Page 5 (tobias wakes up as the rocks hit one another as he hears thumping) © DO NOT STEAL! page 6- new threat.png|page 6 (Tobias hears the thumping starting to come close, ristar feels the water vibration which he wakes up and quickly goes to tobias) ©DO NOT STEAL! page 7- new threat.png|page 7 (the robot appears as tobias and ristar get ready to face whatever appeared in the night) © DO NOT STEAL! page 8- new threat.png|page 8 (Tobias and ristar encounter eggman's robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 9- new threat.png|page 9 (Ristar doesn't run, even thought tobias wants to protect him) ©DO NOT STEAL! page 10- new threat.png|page 10 (tobias and ristar perpare for battle) © DO NOT STEAL! page 11- new threat.png|page 11 (the robot attacks) © DO NOT STEAL! page 12- new threat.png|page 12 (tobias and ristar take on the robot) ©DO NOT STEAL! page 13- new threat.png|page 13 (ristar tosses the robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 14- new threat.png|page 14 (tobias goes to pursuit the robot, but the robot vanishes) © DO NOT STEAL! page 15- new threat.png|page 15 (tobias gets caught off guard and is pinned) © DO NOT STEAL! page 16- new threat.png|page 16 (tobias gets captured by the robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 17- new threat.png|page 17 (Ristar goes to fight the robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 18- new threat.png|page 18 (Ristar uses the flame blade to attack) © DO NOT STEAL! page 19- new threat.png|page 19 *Tobias uses his laser to break free while ristar hits the robot) © DO NOT STEAL! page 20- new threat.png|page 20 (Tobias and ristar both work together) © DO NOT STEAL! page 21- new threat.png|page 21 (eggman gets upset) © DO NOT STEAL! page 22- new threat.png|page 22 (Eggman tells eva to go to planet flora) © DO NOT STEAL! Trivia *''Originally The world was suppost to be destroyed and Tobias was half dead. Leaving Ristar to send a distress call to Planet Flora and Tobias is brought back to life from his "death". '' *''Tobias was originally going to be the last one alive, making Ristar dead in his arms and he had to learn to survive on a dead planet being alone (but all was changed in the end)'' (more coming soon) Tobias the Hedgehog: Revelations- The New Adventure ''Comic issue# 2, Tobias Revelations: The New Adventure will be released, june 2014. '' Tobias The Hedgehog's adventures with his friends and others. random Adventures await them as they explore deeper into the origins of the snake temple, discover the mysteries of a lost colony, and many more. Join Tobias, Marisa, and friends as they unlock secrets as a team. Characters Tobias the Hedgehog Marisa The Echidna Dr. Ivo Robotink Red The Hedgehog Clash The Hedgehog Cobra Army Talon The Hawk Sam The Rabbit Michael the Fox James the Fox Iron The Hedgehog Emily The Hedgehog Jonic & Jacob Ion the Hedgehog Kinect the hedgehog Fionna The Cat Static the cat Dash The Turtle Energy Character promo art jonic and jacob- tobias revelations- new adventure.png|jonic and jacob- new adventure Story (coming soon) Chapters/story (coming soon) Comic (coming soon) Trivia (coming soon) future projects Sonic and the black knight-sagramore's tale.png|tale of sagramore Category:Stories